


The Great Gummy Bear Caper That Almost Was

by LadyLaran



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-20 03:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLaran/pseuds/LadyLaran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek gets himself into trouble when he conducts a raid in Garcia's candy drawer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Great Gummy Bear Caper That Almost Was

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: A submission for the Criminal Minds Fanfic Challenge - Round Five. It’s candy land this time, which makes things interesting. I hope everyone enjoys!
> 
> Subject - Haribo and Garcia/Morgan
> 
> Disclaimer - I don’t own Criminal Minds or the candy mentioned. I can’t even eat the candy mentioned!

It was well known in the BAU that Penelope was pretty open handed in regards to sharing snacks that lay around her office. She kept a drawer for her family to raid in case of the attack of the sweet tooth that could occasionally sneak up on them. There was one unwritten rule though - never go into the drawer marked by the Hello Kitty sticker on it. That was her personal stash that was never shared with anyone.

Morgan was feeling pretty proud of himself when he came back into the bullpen. The normal drawer hadn’t had anything that struck his fancy, and he’d found a bag of sweets that he didn’t think Penelope would mind sharing.

“Derek Morgan!”

The near banshee screech drew the attention of the team as an irate analyst headed their way.

“Derek, what have you done?”

He shook his head while answering Rossi’s question, not quite sure what had drawn the ire of the blond haired woman.

“I have no clue. This isn’t normal for her at all.”

Hotch spoke up then and his comment made Reid agree wholeheartedly.

“Whatever you did, fix it. We need her in a pleasant mood and knowing her capabilities, I don’t want to find out about whatever chaos she’s caused because of what it was you did.”

Morgan drew in a deep breath and managed to get a question out before Garcia unloaded her malice onto him.

“Okay Baby Girl, what did I do?”

“What did you do? What did you do? You went into the drawer that’s not supposed to be touched. Where are they, Morgan? You better not have eaten them or I swear to God, I will ruin you!”

“Whoa whoa, calm down.”

“Calm down,” she almost shrieked. “Do you have any idea how hard those are to find? Those are one of the few sweets she’ll eat, and I spent ages looking for a candy store that sells them.”

Oh shit, the profiler quickly realized what he had done. Not only had he pilfered from the wrong drawer but he’d taken a gift for Emily. Not good. With a shaking hand, he returned the bag to the fuming blond.

Reid caught sight of the candy and frowned.

“All this over gummy bears?”

“Oh not just gummy bears, Junior G-Man. These are Haribo baby gummy bears. These are like gold to Emmy, and I will not let someone walk off with them. God, it took me forever to get a hold of these babies.”

She stalked off, cradling the bag close to her chest and the men breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Morgan, you should be more cautious during your next candy raid.”

“I know, Hotch, and it stinks. I love gummy bears, man.”


End file.
